


Nothing Left (That Can Change)

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Assassination Classroom stories [22]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "There is nothing left of you, I can see it in your eyes." - Anthem of the Angels, Breaking BenjaminItona's eyes were the first thing they noticed.They're also the first things they saw change when Karma got involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I first started this one about a week ago (just a few lines to get me started based on the song), this wasn't the direction it was going in.  
> But there's so few stories for this pairing and it is quite adorable.

The first thing any of them noticed about Itona was his eyes.

They were like Karma's when the boy was hiding behind one of his many masks - blank and emotionless.

Except the class knew that this wasn't a choice. It was just how he was.

He had nothing to give, and his eyes told just how much he'd lost without his knowledge.

None of the others called him out on it, but they did act on trying to help give him steady ground to land on when he finally stopped fighting and fell like the rest of them had at some point in the past. 

* * *

  
"What...why are you..."

Itona's voice was uncharacteristically shaky as he stared at the others in class.

Karma threw him a grin - wild, reckless, but caring. "You're one of us," he pointed out.

Itona didn't argue with him, and he didn't fight against the others when they helped him.

It was quite the improvement, if they were honest. They'd grown used to the white haired boy fighting against them helping him - he had been since the very beginning, after all.

But he was so tired of it, and they could see that. 

* * *

  
They took note of his discomfort with Bitch-sensei's lessons - it was one of the few things he did express.

Karma kept an eye on him out of the corner of his eyes and usually intervened if he noticed Itona tense up, calling the blond teacher's attention to himself so that the other boy could relax again.

Nobody noticed when this became natural for Karma, and they said nothing about the redhead playing dumb to help their classmate be comfortable in English.

But Itona did.

"Why are you dumbing yourself down?" he asked the red head at lunch one day. "We all know you have no problems with English."

Karma met his gaze - his eyes were more alive these days, he noted, less hopeless - and shrugged. "You're uncomfortable when she puts her focus on you,"

Silence came from the white haired boy before he sighed. "Thank you,"

Karma shrugged in answer.

* * *

It was another two weeks after that before Itona noticed that Karma started spending more time with a group of people instead of just him when it came to outside classes. 

The entirety of E class was rather close knit, so he hadn't thought much about it, but now that he focused on it, it felt more like avoidance.

And so, it almost surprised him when Karma approached him at the beginning of class one day, cheeks tinged pink and his usual cocky smile gone, replaced by an uncertain grimace.

Itona watched him curiously, but took note of the fact that some of the others were watching them.

Karma threw a look behind himself before he spoke. "I was wondering," he started, settling down in his own desk chair, having pulled it over to Itona's desk. "Think you'd be up for dinner? Tonight?"

Itona's eyes narrowed at the boy. "Who put you up to it?" he asked warily.

It was one of the few things that the class had learned - he was brutally honest, but he was very self conscious and doubted people's intentions quite a bit.

Karma shook his head, holding Itona's gaze as he replied. "No one. Nagisa and Kayano pushed me to have the balls to ask, but this is my idea,"

Itona sat for a moment, judging the truth of the statement before he nodded in answer. "I'd like that," he decided after a moment.

* * *

"Originally, I thought about just going out to eat," Karma admitted to Itona as he white haired boy sat on a counter, watching him cook. "But this felt like a better idea. No chance of getting overwhelmed, right?"

Itona hummed in agreement, watching the redhead work.

He had acknowledged that he was seeing a side to his classmate that nobody else - besides Nagisa - had. He just wasn't sure how he was meant to feel about that. 

* * *

"I didn't expect something that actually tasted decent," Itona told Karma after dinner, once they had cleared up. 

Karma gave him an amused grin. "I cook for myself constantly. I've learned how to make my food taste decent by trial and error,"

Once again, it struck Itona as strange that the boy had the house to himself, but he didn't question it upon seeing the tinge of near-sorrow in mercury eyes.

And so, he said nothing.

* * *

Before Itona left, he watched Karma debate with himself about something. He didn't question what, and he kept his reaction muted when the redhead moved to kiss him - it was just a quick peck, but it was Itona's first. 

And he supposed, looking back now that it was said and done, the widening of his eyes and sharp intake of breath had told Karma that he hadn't expected it, because the redhead gave a wry smile - this time closer to his usual one.

"Sorry, I should've asked,"

Itona shook his head in response, a smile of his own playing on his lips. "It's fine,"

* * *

Itona wasn't sure how anyone had found out about the kiss, and Karma seemed just as lost the next morning in class. 

But when Karma noticed Itona shift in his seat, a clear sign of discomfort, he spoke up.

"Listen, what's it matter if I kissed the person I like? It isn't any of your business anyway,"

Nagisa gave a smile in response to this from his own seat, and spoke over the deafening silence that had fallen. "Just be careful with him, Karma."

Karma nodded in Nagisa's direction.

Nobody mentioned it outside of that time.

Not that they had to. They noticed rather quickly after that that if Itona felt ill at ease in his surroundings - like during assembly - the white haired boy would grab hold of Karma's hand, grounding himself in the moment.

Karma had hummed in surprise the first time this happened, but now, he only shifted his grip on the shorter boy's hand and continued about whatever he was doing at the time.

The teasing on the main campus that came from this happened until Gakushuu had a reaction to it that was deadly enough to shock the rest of the school into silence.

"What's it matter to you what they're doing? At least they've the decency to be proud of _something_ that matters,"

Karma had caught Gakushuu's eyes after that and nodded his thanks.

Itona didn't have a reaction to it.

* * *

Korosensei's assassination hurt all of them. 

Nagisa didn't let anyone near him, but he watched his classmates and friends take comfort in one another through his own tears.

He almost smiled when he saw Karma wrap his arms tightly around Itona, both of them sobbing for the loss of the person who'd taken on the roll of a guide, almost like a parent.

He was proud to see that the next day at graduation, they were all together.

Itona's eyes had gained some life since he'd been with Karma, and Nagisa knew that it meant that the boy had found something he thought was worth living for.

Karma kept hold of Itona's hand through the graduation, unless they were in front of the school alone.

"Remember, you're meeting my parents after this," Karma told the white haired boy after the ceremony ended.

Nagisa heard and smiled at them.

Itona nodded, looking up at Karma. "Of course," he said. "You're nervous,"

Karma didn't argue that fact, just offered a smile to the shorter male and wrapped his arms around him. "I just really want them to like you," he admitted.

Itona gave a small smile of his own and leaned up to catch Karma in a kiss, surprising the red head.

Nagisa watched as mercury eyes widened, then closed as he relaxed and returned the kiss.

He knew they must know that they were having pictures taken of them by some of the others in E class.

They just didn't care.


End file.
